Broken Story
by Dramabahn
Summary: Alone in the Place Of No Stars, Darkstripe and Tigerstar might be able to bring a little reality to eachother's lives, or are they too different after all? TigerxDark, DarkxRunning, SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Title: Broken Story title pending, looking for suggestions

Chapters: Estimated at 10

Author: Blizz

Rating: PGslash

Pairing: Darkstripe x Tigerstar (Darkstripe x Runningwind references)

Summary: Nothing is real here... You'll hear voices, scent prey, but never will you meet anything. We may be trapped in the same place, but we are trapped alone.

Warning: Slash

Disclaimer: insert witty message about HarperCollins here

Beta: I can't make my beta edit my slash P

Author's Notes: Er... Yes, Nagini and me came up with DarkTiger. And NO, it isn't like prison Blackie! A short story-arc. Inspired by Three Days Grace. Starts to get slashy in chapter 3, and will get more so in chapter 4.

**Chapter 1**

A thick forest lay overhead. It's ancient branches intertwined, blocking out all light. Or perhaps it was the sun who decided to avoid such a terrible setting, scared of forever being trapped within. The massive tree trunks were covered in thick mosses, their surfaces painted with ugly shadows of no origin. A glow that could not quite be explained emitted from where ever you weren't looking, the only source of light in the eerie kingdom of unkind death.

A massive dark brown tabby lay in a clearing. His paws where flayed out as if he had been dropped from quite a height, his breathing shallow, yet even. His eyes closed. Within seconds, the tabby cat gasped for breath, his amber eyes snapping open in fear, and he imminently leaped to his paws. The tabby hissed something only he could hear, seeing fading enemies that only existed in his mind.

The anger faded, leaving only fear and bewilderment. He opened his jaws, yet scented nothing. Nothing. The terrible thought gripped his mind, and memories came rushing back. Memories of... These must not be his... Emotions of betrayal, anger, a lust for revenge... Who was this cat, who had so sought after retribution and power, who had been so cunning, powerful and strong...

Scourge. Firestar. He swiped a tongue over his jaws, eyes narrowing with hated. "Tigerstar." the name bled power and memory. The name was his. Forever his, even in death.

"Is this StarClan then?" he hissed scornfully, "Is this them, the place of my great Warriors ancestors?" his voice reproachful, and loud. "Father? Bluestar? Have you nothing to say to me?" he yelled, spitting his words with contempt and bitter hatred. He smiled, dead now, these cats would have no power over him.

But Firestar... Firestar was still alive! He had nine lives... It couldn't end this way. He would find a way...

"So, finally found this place, eh?" An ancient voice, garbled and distorted, but alarmingly clear to Tigerstar's ears, alerted the tabby leader. He spun around as the voice laughed, crashing onto his ears with the volume of horse hooves.

"Are you a StarClanner?" he hissed, ears flattened in hostility. "Show yourself!"

The voice laughed again, and Tigerstar could picture another cat shaking it's head. "I am no more StarClanner then you, Tigerstar."

Confused, but not willing to show himself vulnerable, Tigerstar gathered his thoughts and demanded an answer. "Explain yourself."

"Very well, though I doubt you'll appreciate the explanation. This is not StarClan. This place has no name, forgotten and abandoned by the four clans before time began. Few roam these endless columns of ancient trees. Few choose paths such as ours."

Tigerstar sneered within his mind. Regret was thick within this cat's voice. Weakness. He knew the upper hand was his. "I regret nothing!" He snarled with arrogance, "I need no one!"

"Perhaps not now, foolish Tigerstar, but soon you will... And there will be no one." The voice gave a half-hearted laugh, which faded quickly, leaving the dark tabby alone once again. He uncharacteristically shivered, the cats words left him cold.

"I regret nothing! I need no one!" he repeated, louder. But was met with no answer. He repeated it to himself, as he had so many times before he came to this place. If Firestar, or the shadow cat, had thought we would wallow in the fear and confusion of this new place, they were so wrong. So wrong...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was, uncharacteristically, often that he missed his life in the Clans. He scorned himself for acting like a kit. Instead, he replayed everything inside his head. Every little error, starting with Ravenpaw... and ending with Scourge. Bitter and resentful, the dark tabby would stalk the shadowy forest alone, marking his new home.

It hadn't always been that he was prepared to establish what would now be his life here. Instead, he would search endlessly for a way out of the eerie forest. It was only until it occurred to him that he was going as mad as an old badger--talking to himself, ranting over how many was he could kill Firestar, over, and over again-- that he gave up.

Then the thought had come to him. All this empire, this never ending forest of broken souls, was his domain. Weakness, he assumed, had stopped others from establishing control. If he could find some other cat, and start again, power could still be within his grasp. He smiled wickedly, with power, the possibilities for revenge were endless. And revenge was all he cared about.

On his wanderings for the elusive, or perhaps fictional, exit, Tigerstar had learned. He had learned that he did not need to hunt, nor did he have a choice. He had also learned that scents were difficult to track--and tracking someone, would be impossible. For he walked without a trail, like a ghost.

The first time he caught that elusive and familiar scent, a jolt of excitement wound it's way up Tigerstar's spine. However much he detested weakness, it could be useful. And that's exactly what Darkstripe was--useful. A simpering, cowardly black tabby with nothing to lose, or he had thought. A cruel smirk twisted Tigerstar's features at the thought of how his accompanist would have panicked at being alone in the dark.

"Darkstripe!" Snarled Tigerstar, listening carefully for the sound of the tabby's footsteps. Nothing. Tigerstar, suddenly worried he had frightened Darkstripe off, lowered his voice to a gentler tone. "Darkstripe?" Perhaps he had mistaken the scent, for it faded now. Then, a crunch in the bracken ahead. The shadows cloaked the dense forest, forcing Tigerstar to rely on elusive sounds then sight.

Tigerstar surged forward in a powerful leap, calling again. "Darkstripe!" He bounded after the sound of running pawsteps. Suddenly, the sound stopped, but the scent was stronger then before. Tigerstar stopped, his amber eyes wide to see in the impenetrable gloom.

"Tigerstar?" Hissed a surprised but nervous voice from behind him. Tigerstar jumped, whirling around to face the yellow eyes of another tabby. A black tabby. Bewilderment lit up Darkstripe's face, he crouched to the ground as scorching amber eyes drew over his pelt.

"Coward." Sneered Tigerstar, looking into the fearful eyes of the familiar tom.

As if having permission to speak again, Darkstripe sat up, a nervous glint still inhabiting his yellow eyes. In an attempt to prove his dignity, he puffed out his chest slightly and washed a paw. It had no effect. The once sleek dark tabby was now scraggly and skinny, a deep v split his ear, and his eyes harbored a hunted look. "S-so, Tigerstar." Darkstripe spluttered, unable to meet the eyes of his old mentor--and the cat he had considered a friend.

Filled with disgust, Tigerstar spat near Darkstripe. Of all cats to meet, it had to be him. Despite his reproach, both cats where lost for words, having been alone so long in this foreign place.

Tigerstar shook his head, beginning to fear for the success of his plan. He could find other cats here, more powerful cats, who had defied the laws of the warrior code as he had. He would have to prove himself to those cats, and Darkstripe tagging along would not make a good impression...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So, you're here too." He said unsympathetically. Darkstripe nodded his head cautiously.

"I thought we would be in StarClan, with our warrior ancestors." He dipped his head, knowing what a fool he would sound like to Tigerstar. Sure enough, the larger tom laughed bitterly and shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"I don't need StarClan." He paused, and as if on second thought, "I don't need you either, so don't think of trying to follow me when our paths separate."

A hollow fear entered Darkstripe's eyes again. "I don't want to be alone here Tigerstar." He was prepared for the customary snort that answered his words. "I fought for you... I followed you..." He said in a voice hinting bitterness.

Tigerstar's eyes narrowed in anger, "You followed me out of cowardliness, not compassion or loyalty."

"But I still followed you!" The black tom answered, desperate not to be left alone again.

"You're nothing to me, I don't need anyone. You are weak." Tigerstar shrugged his massive shoulders again, taking a last look at his old friend before turning away.

"Tigerstar!" Darkstripe's voice spat, in an unusual demanding tone. "Look at me!" Tigerstar clenched his jaw and turned his head to look at the yellow eyed tom. "Look at me," Darkstripe closed his eyes. "In everything here, I'm the only thing that's real. I'm real."

Tigerstar stared at Darkstripe, feeling weakness enter his heart. It was true... In a world that was fake, Darkstripe could be an oasis. "You can pretend," Darkstripe continued, "But I know you feel it as much as I do, we don't have to be alone."

The brown tabby's eyes flashed, and Darkstripe realized he had over stepped the mark. "I'm not weak." He growled coldly, "But I am alone."

"So am I." The other tom admitted weakly, looking into his former clan-mates cold amber eyes. "Let us stay together." Tigerstar nodded mutely, looking away from Darkstripe's yellow eyes.

"You'll have to do what I tell you." He growled, and Darkstripe nodded. The large tom resisted smiling, it felt so good to have power over another cat again. If only it was Firestar, instead of Darkstripe. A rush of excitement passed over him at the thought.

"Where will we go?" Asked Darkstripe curiously, now that his company had been secured.

"We will search."

"Search?"

"For other cats. For a way out. My story is not over."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

Darkstripe mumbled and moved in his sleep so much that even without his voice Tigerstar had trouble sleeping. His conversation with Darkstripe had unnerved him--Darkstripe had seemed so... So sad, he even sounded guilty when he talked about Runningwind. What was it like, to be that close to someone? He could never have let Goldenflower or Sasha get in the way of his plans; had he really depended on them for anything other then constant admiration?

It wasn't right, and it wasn't him, but Tigerstar could almost feel pity for Darkstripe. The black tom had only wanted to avenge Runningwind... And in some twisted way he had decided that it was all Firestar's fault. And now he stuck in this terrible place, separated from the only cat he had loved--when StarClan was maybe the one place they might be able to be together properly.

Then again, killing Runningwind had gone, even if it was unintentional, well for Tigerstar. Darkstripe had helped him, he admitted to himself grudgingly, and if Runningwind had still been in ThunderClan... He never would have followed him.

That stuck a nerve for Tigerstar. Something that both surprised and disgusted him. Perhaps he had taken Darkstripe's loyalty for granted. Darkstripe was unsavory and a shameless coward to say the least. Though he did have bursts of courage from time to time... And was he really jealous of Runningwind?

Darkstripe whimpered in his sleep and rolled over, nearly barreling into Tigerstar in his interrupted sleep. Hissing in surprise, Tigerclaw shoved the other tabby roughly, making Darkstripe sit up and blink sleep from his wide amber eyes in confusion.

"I never really loved them." Tigerstar blurted out unexpectedly, coming to his sudden revelation while staring at Darkstripe's befuddled features.

"Wha...t?" stumbled Darkstripe in confusion.

"Goldenflower, and Sasha." The brown tabby confessed, "I don't think I ever loved them."

"No." His dark companion answered, having gained his bearings. "You never loved anyone but yourself."

That was a low blow, and Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes at Darkstripe, opening his mouth to reply. Then he though about it. What Darkstripe said was true. He_ had_ never loved anyone except himself.

And when had the tables changed so quickly? Darkstripe was being cold and raw and... right. And Tigerstar was being... Open and incautious. On top of that, he didn't even care all that much. When had that happened?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Darkstripe mumbled and moved in his sleep so much that even without his voice Tigerstar had trouble sleeping. His conversation with Darkstripe had unnerved him--Darkstripe had seemed so... So sad, he even sounded guilty when he talked about Runningwind. What was it like, to be that close to someone? He could never have let Goldenflower or Sasha get in the way of his plans; had he really depended on them for anything other then constant admiration?

It wasn't right, and it wasn't him, but Tigerstar could almost feel pity for Darkstripe. The black tom had only wanted to avenge Runningwind... And in some twisted way he had decided that it was all Firestar's fault. And now he stuck in this terrible place, separated from the only cat he had loved--when StarClan was maybe the one place they might be able to be together properly.

Then again, killing Runningwind had gone, even if it was unintentional, well for Tigerstar. Darkstripe had helped him, he admitted to himself grudgingly, and if Runningwind had still been in ThunderClan... He never would have followed him.

That stuck a nerve for Tigerstar. Something that both surprised and disgusted him. Perhaps he had taken Darkstripe's loyalty for granted. Darkstripe was unsavory and a shameless coward to say the least. Though he did have bursts of courage from time to time... And was he really jealous of Runningwind?

Darkstripe whimpered in his sleep and rolled over, nearly barreling into Tigerstar in his interrupted sleep. Hissing in surprise, Tigerclaw shoved the other tabby roughly, making Darkstripe sit up and blink sleep from his wide amber eyes in confusion.

"I never really loved them." Tigerstar blurted out unexpectedly, coming to his sudden revelation while staring at Darkstripe's befuddled features.

"Wha...t?" stumbled Darkstripe in confusion.

"Goldenflower, and Sasha." The brown tabby confessed, "I don't think I ever loved them."

"No." His dark companion answered, having gained his bearings. "You never loved anyone but yourself."

That was a low blow, and Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes at Darkstripe, opening his mouth to reply. Then he though about it. What Darkstripe said was true. He_ had_ never loved anyone except himself.

And when had the tables changed so quickly? Darkstripe was being cold and raw and... right. And Tigerstar was being... Open and incautious. On top of that, he didn't even care all that much. When had that happened?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Darkstripe had fallen asleep again, having no desire to be woken up in the first place. But Tigerstar stayed awake. Emotions ate at his heart like fish from RiverClan's waters. Whenever he slipped in and out of sleep, visions of Scourge haunted his mind. The first dreams he had witnessed since dying.

Every time he awoke he had the fading picture of the same dream every time. Scourge, doubtlessly the small black body of Scourge, his collar and white paw intact, was standing over him, watching him bleed to death. Eyes that should have been blue and heartless were a familiar yellow... A strange mixture of bitterness and understanding.

Every time the dark leader awoke the dream was more and more vivid, until he found he could not face it again. Sick with revulsion and weakness, Tigerstar struggled to his paws, bewildered momentarily by his dark surroundings.

Without thinking, he stumbled away. _You._ He didn't know where he was going. _Never. _Didn't know why. _Loved._ Hardly even felt awake. _Anyone._

Words echoed strangely in his head. Even Darkstripe's cold, sleep-muffled retort from before his dreams began where spoken in the contorted, chilling voice from his first moments in the dark forest.

By now Tigerstar had treaded away from the site where Darkstripe and he had slept. It was only now, that the visions of his dreams faded and left his amber eyes unclouded that he realized it. We may be trapped in the same place, but we are trapped alone. The breath caught in Tigerstar's throat. He was so horrified that he didn't register disgust at the feeling of fear creeping up from his claws.

"Darkstripe!" he yowled, voice higher then usual with fear.

"Tigerstar, are you there?"

Tigerstar realized himself. The panic faded from his eyes. He desperately regained his composure.

The scraggly black tom appeared, melting out of the shadows that he shared colour with. "I was worried," he spoke these words with a calm voice. "That you had left."

"Ha," Tigerstar snorted stubbornly, "You should be worried Darkstripe. I can leave whenever I want to. And it's you that will be alone."

_Because I've never loved anyone except myself._


End file.
